So Close, No Matter How Far
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: The breaks were always what Stephanie hated... Chris/Stephanie. Set 15/7/13 RAW.


Stephanie McMahon sat unnervingly at her desk.

It was that time again.

She looked down at the coffee cup between her hands. She'd been sat tapping hey fingers against it for what felt like, well, too long. She had let herself do the very thing she put all her will power into not doing: thinking. But, like usual, she had given in and the innocent pondering had led to her questioning and overthinking so much. Like usual.

It was a pretty hectic night, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but she had managed to dodge the usual bickering, cat fighting, and usual orders her father barked out. It was something she just didn't want to be around tonight. Right now, she wanted a little time to herself, to ignore everything else around her and forget that it exists, because right now what was really bothering her was the one thing she could do nothing about.

She sighed, pushing herself back a little so she could reach the small drawer at the side of her. She kept this drawer locked; there was nothing too secretive in there, just little, sentimental things that were special to her. Steph took the key from her trouser pocket, unlocked the drawer and slid it open slowly. Skimming past the photographs, tickets and other things, at the bottom, she found what she was looking for.

It was a guitar pick. And it belonged to Chris.

She remembered the time he had given it to her; it was nearing the end of the summer of 2005, just before Chris had left the company for what turned out to be two years. Two years. Thinking back, leading up to that time, it crushed Steph more and more knowing that his contract was coming to an end. She knew that he really wanted and needed to put time into Fozzy, and she understood that, she really did. He'd always mentioned wanting to take a break, to focus on other things for some time, but he always promised, when that time came, he would call her everyday to ask how she was. And he stuck to that promise. He really did. Even at his busiest, he still found the time to call her, because the sound of her voice everyday almost made up for not being able to see her as often as he did.

Of course, she would go on to see him every now and again when the arrangement could be made during that time, but it just wasn't the same not seeing him on shows, wishing him luck before matches and just seeing the look on his face when he walked out to perform; to do what - in Steph's eyes - he did better than anyone else. Needless to say, it was a pretty crappy two years, but he was doing something else that he loved, that he was passionate about, something that made him happy. And that really meant a lot to Steph. His happiness always was and always would be a priority of hers.

She held the pick in her palm, smiling to herself. Chris said that this pick was his good luck charm and he always kept it in his pocket when they performed. What made it so special was that, on the other side, was her name. She always knew that Chris kept a pick with him for good luck, but he never told her that he had carved her name into the back of it until the day he actually gave it to her. And it just flipped her stomach right over.

The McMahon laughed to herself, remembering that she had actually cried when she saw it, and then even more when Chris said, 'see, even when you're not with me, you're still with me, you always are, Steph. You're my lucky charm.'

She clenched her hand together and held it to her chest for a moment.

Her little moment was soon interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the pick into her suit jacket pocket and locked the drawer.

Reaching the door, she opened it, underwhelmed to see a grinning Brad Maddox stood there.

"Steph! Just the lady I wanted to see. I was just wondering-"

"Look, Brad, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. And if it is, go talk to my dad or something, I'm a little busy."

"No, I just-"

"Close the door for me, would ya," Steph shouted back as she walked down the hall.

Admittedly, the woman did feel bad for completely blanking Brad, she had no doubt that he was enthusiastic about being the new RAW GM, even if he didn't have much experience and just wanted to shadow her to pick up a few pointers. But now just wasn't the time. She turned a few corners - being careful not to bump into anyone else that was going to pester her - until she reached the lockeroom that she knew Chris would be in. If she had heard right, he would be facing RVD shortly in the main event, and it would be the last time she'd see him before he leaves.

She knocked on the open door, happy to see that he was alone and taping his wrists. Steph closed the door behind her and approached him slowly. She sat down on the bench, noticing that he was wearing his purple ring gear, she liked that colour on him, but she figured that he didn't care much.

"Big match next, huh."

Chris shifted a little so he could face her. He shot get a quick grin. "Nothing I can't handle."

Steph smiled. "No doubt. Kinda like the good old days, except, you don't have as much hair."

The remark drew a chuckle from Jericho. "Yeah," he observed Steph for a moment, his eyes tracing over her pretty features and curled hair, she really was a sight, he thought. "The good old days."

Trying to divert herself away from his gaze, Steph cleared her throat and straightened her posture; acting just as professional as she looked. Chris, obviously noticing, just sniggered.

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"You know this is my last night, right? Well, I'll be on Smackdown, too, but I know you won't be."

Steph's eyes widened. Since walking in, she'd completely pushed the thought aside. And she hadn't even considered Smackdown. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and sighed, before looking back up to his gaze. He was leant a little more forward, and now that she was looking directly at him, she could see that he was really looking at her, *really*. She both hated and loved when he did that, when he looked at her so deep that she could feel his eyes burning into hers, and even though he did it all of the time, it still gave her the same burning feeling. It always did.

"I... I know. Which is why I want you to take this with you." She took the guitar pick from her pocket and took his hand. She placed the pick into his palm and closed his hand.

"But, Steph, this is yours."

"I know it is. Well, actually, I still see it as yours," it was then that her voice started to crack. She really did hate this. "It would... it would really mean a lot to me if you would take it. Just for this tour."

Chris looked down at their hands that were still together. He opened his hand and held the pick between his finger and thumb, tracing his thumb over her name. "You know I'll call you every day, like I always do, don't you?"

"I do. And I'll see you?"

Their fingers locked. "Of course you will. If my life depends on it."

That was it, she'd been close to welling up all day and this just did it. She didn't bother to wipe the tears, they didn't matter, this was their time.

"I'm so proud of you, Chris. You really are living your dream."

"You're right, I am. I'm also living it with the most perfect woman in the whole world. And right now, I want her to know that she means more to me than anything else possibly could."

He cupped her face with his hands and smoothed his thumb over her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, chuckling at her burning cheeks.

"Well, you do have a cool jacket..."

"You want that while I'm gone, don't you?"

"Of course," she answered. "Whenever that's not on you, it's mine."

They both laughed. Steph's head had somehow fallen onto Chris' shoulder, and the side of his face rested on her hair. They sat like this for what felt like forever, just enjoying one another's company. The silence was golden, the feelings and emotion just spoke for themselves. It was something that either of them had or would have with anyone else.

After a while, Chris finally spoke. "The ring is calling me, Stephy."

"Hm, what?"

"Match is next, and after that oddly comfortable neck position, I should probably get some stretching done."

"Loud and clear. I'll catch you after. It's just, there's a conference meeting I have to be at tomorrow. Plus I won't be there for Smackdown."

"Then I'll definitely have to catch you after."

Chris walked over to her and slid his hands up and down her arms. "It's difficult, I know. But we can do it. We always have."

"Always."

He smiled, leaning down to catch her lips, brushing hers with his own. He moved his kisses over her cheek and to her ear. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

Steph pressed a kiss to his lips and held it there for a moment before looking up at him. "Oh, but I do, because I love you even more."

"Not possible."

"Don't try and correct me. You never win." She was totally right; he never did.

Chris headed for the door, sighing and looking back at her. "Don't worry, before you say it, I have all the luck I need."

Before she could even respond, he was gone.


End file.
